Grün wie die Hoffnung
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: Daphne war an den wohl hartnäckigsten Sturkopf in ganz Hogwarts geraten und das bereute sie nun zutiefst. Egal, was sie tat, sie wurde Potter nicht mehr los. Dabei hatte alles so vielversprechend mit einer einfachen, harmlosen Manipulation angefangen.


_Dies ist ein kleiner Oneshot über Daphne und Harry. Das Pärchen ist eher ungewöhnlich, ich hoffe, es finden sich dennoch ein paar Leser. Mir persönlich gefällt der OS, auch wenn ich anfangs große Schwierigkeiten hatte, ein adäquates Ende zu finden. Irgendwie ist mir die Muse abhanden gekommen, was wahrscheinlich an den ganzen (pseudo-)wissenschaftlichen Texten liegt, die ich für die Uni gelesen und verfasst habe. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß und lasst mir ein Review da!_

* * *

Es war an einem tristen Montagmorgen, als Daphne beschloss, es ihrer Schwester zuliebe sofort hinter sich zu bringen. Sie hatte Potter schon hunderte Male dabei zugesehen, wie er zumeist als erster, manchmal aber auch in Begleitung seiner Freunde in den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke kam. Da die Slytherins in der Stunde zuvor in Zaubertränke unterrichtet worden waren, hatte sie die Zeit, in der Potter allein gewesen war, schon öfter für die ein oder andere Beleidigung genutzt.

Doch heute hatte Daphne etwas Anderes vor. Sobald ihre Klassenkameraden den Raum verlassen hatten, ging sie zu den Vorratsschränken und gab vor, etwas zu suchen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Potter wie gewohnt als erster den Raum betrat und sich allein einen Platz suchte. War seine Angst vor Snape etwa so groß, dass er sich immer um Pünktlichkeit bemühte, oder war er einfach ein Streber? Im Grunde war es Daphne egal. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und schnitt sich dann mit dem Skalpell tief in den Finger.

„Autsch!", machte sie und sog Luft durch ihre Zähne ein.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" Potter war aufgesprungen und eilte auf sie zu. Gryffindors waren so berechenbar.

„Ich habe mich geschnitten", grummelte Daphne und ließ es zu, dass Potter nach ihrer Hand griff. Er führte sie zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich neben sie, um ihre Wunde zu untersuchen.

„Das sieht nicht lebensgefährlich aus." Potter kramte ein sauberes Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang hervor und wickelte es um ihren Finger. „Das hört gleich wieder auf zu bluten." Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen band er einen Knoten in das Taschentuch. „So, fertig", fügte er hinzu und ließ ihre Hand los.

„Danke." Daphne bemühte sich, ihm ihren süßesten, bewunderungsvollsten Blick zu schenken, und wunderte sich zugleich über diese furchtbare gryffindorsche Naivität, von der besonders Potter betroffen zu sein schien. „Das ist sehr nett von dir", nun lächelte sie ihn möglichst schüchtern an. Schade, dass sie nicht auf Kommando rot werden konnte, das wäre ein Spaß.

Tatsächlich glaubte Potter die Show und lächelte zurück. Merlin, wie konnte man bloß so blöd sein? Der Rest war für Daphne ein leichtes Spiel. Schneller als ein Hippogreif saß sie auf seinem Schoß und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll", hauchte sie in sein Ohr und bemerkte zufrieden, dass er eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Vielleicht hast du ja einen Vorschlag." Bewusst ließ sie ihre Stimme leicht rau klingen. Sie fuhr mit den Händen an seinen Armen entlang nach oben zu seinem Hals, strich über seinen Nacken und vergrub ihre Finger kurz in seinen dunklen Haaren. Potter bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, doch sein Atem ging schneller. Langsam beugt sie sich zu ihm herunter und kam mit halb geschlossenen Augen seinen Lippen näher. Der Duft seines Shampoos stieg ihr in die Nase und setzte sich dort fest.

Jetzt könnte Daphne ihn problemlos küssen, ohne dass er sich wehrte. Er war Wachs in ihren manipulativen Slytherinhänden. Einen Sekundenbruchteil genoss sie die Situation, in der sie alle Macht und Kontrolle hatte, doch dann setzte sie sich gerade hin. Sein verwirrter Blick traf ihren triumphierenden.

„Und jetzt?" Mit einem überheblichen Lächeln blickte Daphne auf Potter hinunter. „Du wehrst dich ja gar nicht." Sie saß auf seinem Schoß und drückte mit ihren Händen seine Schultern gegen die Stuhllehne.

„Äh", machte Potter äußerst redegewandt und wurde rot.

Daphnes Lächeln wurde noch überheblicher und sie beugte so weit vor, dass ihre Lippen beinahe die seinen berührten. „Nervös, Potter?" Ihr Atem strich über seine Lippen und er schloss die Augen, wie als hoffte er erneut auf einen Kuss. Sie genoss die Macht, die sie in diesem Moment über ihn hatte, noch einige Augenblicke, doch dann gab sie ihn frei und stand auf. „Du bist ganz schön leicht zu haben. Was da wohl deine Freundin dazu sagen wird?" Würdevoll strich sie ihren Rock glatt, der etwas nach oben gerutscht war. Daraufhin wurde Potter noch röter, blieb aber weiter sprachlos.

Daphne warf ihm noch einen anzüglichen Kuss zu und verschwand dann schleunigst. Schließlich sollte Potter nicht die Möglichkeit haben, etwas zu erwidern

Keine zwei Gänge weiter traf Daphne schon auf ihren Auftraggeber. „Malfoy, ich habe getan, was du wolltest. Wann löst du dein Versprechen ein?"

Draco strich sich eine Strähne seines fahlblonden Haares aus dem Gesicht und nickte augenscheinlich zufrieden. „An Valentinstag werde ich mit deiner Schwester ausgehen."

Damit war auch Daphne zufrieden, aber dennoch hob sie drohend ihren Zeigefinger. „Ich warne dich, Frettchen, sei nett zu ihr!"

„Jaja", machte Draco sichtlich genervt. „Nenn mich nicht so, Greengrass."

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen zog Daphne von Dannen. Das hatte geklappt wie geschmiert. Es war fast schon zu einfach gewesen, den ahnungslosen Potter zu verunsichern. Er hatte beinahe süß ausgesehen, als er nicht wusste, wie er auf ihre Flirtversuche reagieren sollte. Wie konnte man bloß mit sechzehn Jahren immer noch so unglaublich unschuldig sein? Dabei war er doch schon seit ein paar Monaten mit dieser Weasley zusammen. Wer weiß, vielleicht war die Weasley einfach nur prüde? Oder Potter war für sein Alter zurückgeblieben? Mit einem Achselzucken verbannte Daphne diese Gedanken und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde.

„Und? Wie war's?" Millicent schien schon auf sie gewartet zu haben und räumte ihre Tasche vom Stuhl neben ihr.

„Wie war was, Millie?", fragte Daphne, obwohl sie genau wusste, was ihre Freundin wissen wollte.

„Mann, Daphne", stöhnte sie sofort. „Das weißt du genau… Hast du ihn rumgekriegt?"

Daphne betrachtete ihre Fingernägel. „Was glaubst du denn? Natürlich."

„HA", machte Millicent und führte einen halben Freudentanz auf. „Und? Wie war er?"

„Eingeschüchtert." Daphne konnte ihr breites Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Aber ich habe ihn nicht geküsst, keine Sorge. Ich bin ja kein Miststück."

Millicent prustete los. „Neeein, bist du natürlich nicht. Wie hast du es gemacht?"

„Das war ganz einfach", erklärte Daphne nicht ohne Stolz. „Ich habe mir in den Finger geschnitten, er kam sofort angerannt, dann saß ich auf seinem Schoß und er zappelte wie ein Fisch am Angelhaken."

Millicent verdrehte die Augen. „Gryffindors… Irgendwie finde ich ihn ja süß."

Daphne zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. „Hast du was Falsches gefrühstückt?"

Millicent lachte. „Du weißt doch, ich habe eine Schwäche für Hundewelpen, Teddybären, Zuckerwatte… und kleine süße Jungs."

Daphne lächelte. „Du bist mit Abstand das größere Miststück."

Millicent grinste verschmitzt. „Vielleicht", flüsterte sie, da der Unterricht begann. „Aber glaub' mir, die Sache ist noch nicht vorbei."

Daphne runzelte die Stirn, traute sich jedoch nicht, nachzufragen, wie Millicent das gemeint hatte. Wieso sollte es noch nicht vorbei sein? Sie hatte ihren Auftrag erledigt, Astoria bekam ihren Willen und Potter würde gedemütigt seiner Wege gehen genau so, wie Draco es wollte. Wo lag das Problem? Selbst Draco hatte versprochen, das kleine Abenteuer nicht herumzuerzählen, und Daphne ging davon aus, dass er sich daran hielt. An Potter verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken. Der hatte den Trick weder durchschaut, noch würde er auf die Idee kommen, sich zu rächen, schließlich war er nur ein Gryffindor. Mühsam wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterricht zu. Was auch immer Millicent da andeutete, sie würde es schon noch früh genug erfahren.

Der Sinn von Millicents Worten eröffnete sich für Daphnes Geschmack viel zu früh. Während Potter beim Abendessen mit einer Penetranz zum Slytherintisch herüberstarrte, dass Daphne sich trotz ihrer guten Erziehung dabei ertappte, auf ihrem Platz herumzurutschen, sang Millicent ein kleines „Ich-hab's-dir-ja-gesagt"-Lied und wirkte viel zu fröhlich für Daphnes Geschmack. Lediglich Tracey, die dritte Freundin im Bunde, schien nichts von der Aufregung zu bemerken.

„Wieso bist du nur so furchtbar…?" Daphne rang nach Worten, doch ihr fiel keine passende Bezeichnung für ihre Freundin ein.

„Schadenfroh?", schlug Millicent vor.

„Merlin, was habt ihr nun schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Tracey mäßig interessiert, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.

Daphne runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso schadenfroh?"

„Das ist ein Gryffindor, die sind stur", erklärte Millicent mit einem viel zu breiten Grinsen. „Den wirst du bis zum Ende deiner Karriere hier nicht mehr los, jede Wette."

„Bei Salazar", stöhnte Daphne und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bete, dass du dich irrst."

Natürlich irrte Millicent sich nicht. In solchen Angelegenheiten tat sie das nie. Potter stand auf und ging geradewegs auf den Slytherintisch zu.

„Was will der denn?", fragte Tracey verwundert und schaute abwechselnd zu Millicent und Daphne. „Hab' ich etwas verpasst?"

„Oh Merlin, das ist nicht wahr", nuschelte Daphne und überlegte, fluchtartig die Große Halle zu verlassen. Ein kleiner Sprint und…

„Du bleibst hier", flötete Millicent und legte eine Hand auf Daphnes Oberschenkel. „Ich will nicht auch nur eine Sekunde deines gesellschaftlichen Untergangs verpassen."

„Ich hasse dich", knurrte Daphne und versuchte, Potter nicht entgegenzusehen. Was wollte der Spinner denn bloß von ihr? Etwa reden?

Millicent kicherte nur ein wenig. „Das hast du dir selbst eingebrockt", säuselte sie zufrieden. „Ist er nicht süß?"

„Was willst du?", knurrte Daphne unfreundlich, als Potter direkt vor ihr stoppte. Sie spürte förmlich die Blicke der halben Großen Halle auf sich. Es war ihr so peinlich, dass sie es ihm nie verzeihen würde. Dieser Trottel. Trollmist.

„K-können wir reden?", stotterte Potter und wurde rot wie das Banner seines Hauses. Wusste er denn nicht, dass halb Hogwarts ihrem Gespräch gespannt lauschte? Wieso blamierte er sie bloß so? Hatte er denn kein Schamgefühl?

„Sprich", befahl Daphne betont gleichgültig und bemühte sich, ihre Stimme überlegen klingen zu lassen. Hoffentlich ging der Spinner gleich wieder.

„Draußen?", fragte Potter zaghaft nach. Ein Johlen und Pfeifen setze ein, das ihn noch mehr erröten ließ.

„Salazar", fluchte Daphne. „Spuck's endlich aus und dann verpiss dich."

„Geh' mit mir am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade." Potter sprach leise, doch Daphne verstand dennoch jedes Wort. Millicent prustete los und auch einige andere Slytherins fingen an, laut zu lachen.

„Nein", entgegnete Daphne mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und wandte sich demonstrativ ab. Potter wartete noch einige Augenblicke und zog dann mit hängenden Schultern von dannen. Daphne atmete erleichtert auf. Der Typ war ja völlig wahnsinnig! Hatte er ernsthaft geglaubt, dass sie zustimmen würde?

Millicent hatte inzwischen Lachtränen in den Augen. „Das war… wunderschön. Dieser verrückte Gryffindor… Ich kann nicht mehr." Sie wandte sich Tracey zu, die unentwegt mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Er ist so niedlich. Findest du nicht?"

Tracey starrte Millicent an, als wäre sie ein Geist. „Das war verdammt schräg. Was auch immer ihr ausgeheckt habt, will ich gar nicht wissen."

Leider hatte Tracey ihre Schockstarre viel zu schnell überwunden. Zusammen mit Millicent hatte sie ein wunderschönes Lied über Prinzessin Daphne und ihren Hund Potter gedichtet, der ihr unentwegt hinterherlief. Nach ein paar Tagen, in denen Potter dazu übergegangen war, ihr in den Gängen aufzulauern, hatte auch Peeves das Lied gelernt und sang es mit Vorliebe in den Rüstungen, während er im Takt rasselnd das Visier bewegte.

Daphne dachte abwechselnd darüber nach, sich ein Loch irgendwo am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes zu graben und zu warten, bis sich der Spott gelegt hatte, oder Potter krankenflügelreif zu hexen. Wie konnte man bloß so stur, so ohne Maßen nervig und so unglaublich hartnäckig sein? Wieso ließ er sie nicht in Ruhe? Wenn ihre Schwester nicht mit diesem verfluchten Idioten von Malfoy zusammenkommen würde, würde sie ihn in eine Toilette stecken, das schwor sie bei Salazar. Den ganzen Ärger war es nun wirklich nicht wert.

Ein Blatt Pergament landete auf Daphnes Schoß. „Von deinem Liebsten", hauchte Millicent und klimperte mit den Wimpern. „Er wartet vor der Tür für den Fall, dass du sofort antworten willst."

Wütend entfaltete Daphne das Blatt und überflog den Inhalt, bevor sie es im hohen Bogen in die Flammen des Kamins warf. „Wieso versteht der Kerl nicht, dass ich ihn nicht will?" Daphne konnte die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme selbst hören. „Was habe ich ihm denn getan?"

Millicent lachte ein wenig vor sich hin und bot Daphne einen Lakritzzauberstab an. „Geh' doch hin und rede mit ihm. Schlimmer kann es nun wirklich nicht mehr werden."

Daphne dachte nach und lutschte am Ende der Lakritzstange. Konnte sich die Lage wirklich nicht mehr verschlimmern? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einen Versuch ist es wert." Sie würde einfach hinausgehen, ihn anbrüllen, vielleicht verhexen und dann würde wieder Ruhe in ihrem Leben einkehren. Seufzend legte sie den Lakritzzauberstab weg, fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Potter", begrüßte Daphne den wartenden Gryffindor kalt. „Was willst du nun schon wieder?"

„Komm schnell." Potter packte sie am Oberarm und zog sie in einen Geheimgang, den sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. „Entschuldige den Überfall, aber Peeves ist da draußen und singt dieses… unschöne Lied."

Irritiert sah Daphne zu, wie die Oberfläche des Spiegels, durch den sie gerade wie durch eine Membran gezogen worden war, aufhörte zu kräuseln. „Merlin", murmelte sie reichlich verwirrt und zupfte zunächst ihre Haare zurecht. Dann wandte sie sich ihrem Entführer zu. „Was ist dein Problem? Ich habe doch ganz klar ‚nein' gesagt."

Potter trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schien sich reichlich unwohl in diesem dunklen Geheimgang zu fühlen. „Geh' Sonntag mit mir nach Hogsmeade", bat er, wie als hätte er ihre Worte nicht gehört.

Daphne stöhnte auf. „Nein, nein, nein!" Sie griff ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn völlig undamenhaft. „Nein! Was muss ich tun, damit du mich endlich in Ruhe lässt? Schau, das im Kerker hat nichts bedeutet. Ich habe es nur gemacht, damit Malfoy mit meiner Schwester ausgeht." Nun sah Potter eindeutig verletzt aus. „Jetzt schau' doch nicht so", erklärte sie. „Das hättest du dir doch denken können." Aus völlig unverständlichen Gründen hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Mit hängenden Schultern wandte Potter sich ab. „Na dann", murmelte er mit belegter Stimme und ging.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Potter zwischen seinen Gryffindorfreunden beim Frühstück und würdigte Daphne keines Blickes.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", säuselte Millicent und biss in ihren Schokodonut. „Du bist Loverboy los." Daphne schenkte ihr einen giftigen Blick.

„Iss das lieber nicht", bemerkte Tracey und hob eine Augenbraue. „Oder willst du deine Diät schon am ersten Tag brechen?"

Seufzend legte Millicent den Donut weg. „Ich hasse dich."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Tracey trocken. „Aber nicht so sehr, wie Potter Daphne jetzt hasst."

„Was habt ihr nur für ein Problem?", fauchte Daphne. „Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn endlich los bin." Sie fühlte einen Stich im Herzen, als sie daran dachte, wie sehr sie ihn verletzt haben musste, und verzog das Gesicht. Wieso, bei Salazar, entwickelte sie seit Neustem so etwas wie ein Gewissen?

„Du hast gewonnen", sagte Millicent, „Warum bist du immer noch so schlecht drauf?" Mit unschuldiger Miene aß sie den Obstsalat, den Tracey ihr erbarmungslos vorgesetzt hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du da andeutest, Milli", erwiderte Daphne trocken und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. „Wie auch immer, ich gehe in die Bibliothek. Schließlich habe ich Besseres zu tun, als euren Tratsch anzuhören." Oder sich weiterhin nicht vorhandene Schamgefühle einreden zu lassen.

Unter dem Gelächter ihrer Freundinnen zog Daphne von Dannen. Wieso deuteten die beiden an, dass da mehr zwischen Potter und ihr war? Wollten sie sie nur aufziehen? Oder zu größerem Unsinn anstiften? Dachten die beiden etwa wirklich, dass Daphne eine Beziehung zu Potter führen würde? Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie den Fluch erst wahrnahm, als er sie traf.

Erschrocken schrie Daphne auf und schlug wild um sich, um die Fledermäuse abzuwehren, die sie auf Leben und Tod attackierten. Immer wieder stießen die verfluchten Biester auf sie hinab und hinderten sie daran, ihren Zauberstab zu ziehen. Sie schrie in höchster Not auf und wehrte mit ihrem Umhang die Krallen und Zähne mehr schlecht als recht ab. Hilflos spürte sie, wie sich die Tiere in ihren Haaren verfingen, ihr Gesicht zerkratzten, in ihre Unterarme bissen. Erstes Blut floss, sie spürte es warm und feucht an ihren Handgelenken. Den Kloß in ihrem Hals unterdrückend bekam sie endlich ihren Zauberstab zu fassen, doch in diesem Moment wurde der Fluch aufgehoben. Stöhnend sank sie zu Boden und rieb sich über die schmerzenden Unterarme, sodass das Blut sich in langen Schlieren verteilte. „Drachenmist", fluchte sie und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Alles ok?" Die Stimme ihres Retters kam ihr nur allzu bekannt vor.

„Danke, Potter", grummelte Daphne säuerlich und ließ es zu, dass er ihr aufhalf. „Hast du gesehen, wer mich verflucht hat?"

Potter lachte. „Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es dir nicht verraten." Er geleitete sie ohne zu zögern zu einer Mädchentoilette, grüßte den weinerlichen Geist dort höflich und half ihr, das Blut abzuwaschen. „Dich hat es ja ordentlich erwischt", murmelte er und säuberte ihr mit konzentriert zusammengekniffenen Augen das Gesicht. „Halt' still." Er zog eine abgebrochene Kralle aus einer Wunde und drückte sofort das Ende eines Tuchs darauf. „Armes Mädchen."

Daphne kam nicht umhin zu lächeln. „Danke", sagte sie erneut.

„Kein Problem." Potter erwiderte ihr Lächeln, ohne von seiner Tätigkeit abzulassen. „Mit Verletzungen kenne ich mich aus." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte damit auf die größeren Kratzer. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er einen Eiswürfel auf die Stellen drücken, doch danach flaute das schmerzhafte Ziepen zu einem sanften Kribbeln ab. „So." Er trat ein Stück zurück und gab den Blick auf einen der kleinen, schmierigen Spiegel frei. „Das war's."

Erstaunt betrachtete Daphne ihr Spiegelbild. Bis auf die zerzausten Haare gab es keine Hinweise mehr auf den Flederwichtfluch, der sie getroffen hatte. „Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so etwas kannst", bekannte Daphne ehrlich erstaunt.

Potter legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. „Ich kann Vieles, aber leider interessiert dich das nicht", bemerkte er trocken und bevor Daphne auch nur die Chance hatte, zu reagieren, lagen seine Lippen auf den ihren. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er so traurig klang, vielleicht daran, dass sie einfach nur wissen wollte, wie es war, oder daran, dass es eh schon zu spät war - Daphne schlang ihre frisch geheilten Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss.

Als die beiden sich atemlos voneinander lösten, war Daphnes Frisur vollends zerstört und Potter sah seltsam desorientiert aus. Ihre Wangen glühten, sie musste ungesund rot aussehen, doch er mied sowieso ihren Blick. Also gut. Sie rückte ihren Umhang zurecht und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Sonntag um halb zehn", rief Potter ihr hinterher. Die Hoffnung in seiner Stimme war beinahe greifbar.

Daphne drehte sich noch einmal um. „Vielleicht", antwortete sie, doch ihr Lächeln verriet nur zu deutlich, dass er gewonnen hatte. Verdammter Potter. Den Spott, der auf sie zukommen würde, hatte sie wahrhaftig verdient.

* * *

_Wie hat euch Daphne gefallen? Und findet ihr das Ende gut?_


End file.
